Backstage
by aggie23
Summary: Filled prompt: "I've always wanted someone to write a one-shot about what would have happened if when in NY and Will was singing Still Got Tonight, if it was Emma who walked into the theater instead of the guy...".
1. Chapter 1

**Filled prompt left by one of the sweetest girls on Tumblr: "I've always wanted someone to write a one-shot about what would have happened if when in NY and Will was singing Still Got Tonight, if it was Emma who walked into the theater instead of the guy...". Hope you like it, hun! I trust to satisfy you smut hunger ;) **

**Slightly OCC. **

**Reviews are lovely!**

**Aggie**.

It couldn´t be her.

"Em…?" he called her name with hope, but the woman walking a few feet away wasn´t stopping. _What would be Emma doing in New York?_ It made absolutely no sense. _Why would you call her name? She´s in Lima. Far away from here. Why would she leave her town to go living a life she couldn´t handle or wouldn´t want to handle?_

New York was dazzling. There were colors, music, people everywhere; it was thrilling, new, and entrancing. Will felt like a deer caught by lights, billboards, and shining LED screens. Everything around was exciting, the city made the hair on his forearms stand.

And yet he was just one more person in the crowd. After walking across the crammed streets, he began to wonder if anybody would make eye contact instead of side-stepping. It was New York after all, he shouldn´t be that surprised to find that lack of human interaction. New York. The city that never slept; the city that could make two strangers share a bed for a night and turn them apart as easily as it got them together. Quiet lifestyle had been his thing for long, for ever actually; and Will asked himself, walking to the theater, if he could leave it behind. Teaching, coaching, Emma…

Emma… Could he leave her? Really leave her and not see her again? Because if he was gone, he wouldn´t write, he wouldn´t call. _Why would you hold onto something that could never be? Would you keep her hopes, even though you have no clue if she ever had any in the first place_? If he left Lima, he would be gone for good. He couldn´t have both. Did he want both? The old kiss on the corner of his lips revived if he tried hard enough to remember it. She had smiled and left. That smile… She was so beautiful. And he had been a jackass, because he was certain she had walked away from him with tears rolling down her cheeks. _But friends shed tears for friends that would leave_. _What kind of signal is that_? _None._ She hadn´t sent any. And he certainly wouldn´t go back to Lima to profess his love for a second time and be rejected once more.

'One blink from you Will, and I would have been out the door' were her words a year ago; one blink from her and he would do the same without giving it a second thought.

The theater was deserted; the lights were blinding him; empty stalls, scarlet drapes; Loneliness.

He found his voice; it was buried between his heart and throat.

_Emma_…

_If You're Not Home, I'll Sit Here On Your Doorstep__  
>Button Up My Coat And Wait<em>_  
>We'll Go Upstairs Close The Curtains And We're All Set<em>_  
>To Pick Up Where We Left Again<em>

_The Stars Collide__  
>We Come Back To Life<em>_  
>We Come Back To Life<em>_  
>The Sparks Will Fly<em>_  
>One Look In Your Eyes<em>_  
>My Heart's Open Wide<em>

I Know Time's Running Out Now

_But We'll Hold Back The Sun Somehow__  
>See The Sky?<em>_  
>We've Still Got Tonight<em>_  
>We've Still Got Tonight<em>

And then calmness; claps and steps; heels clacking.

"April…?" his narrowed eyes widened as the figure came closer. He was speechless. _What is she doing here_?

"You were always a wonderful performer…" her voice was soft.

"Em-Emma?"

"You still remember my name", was her light joke; her thin arms hung loosely by her sides, "That was a beautiful song"

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered with a grin, surprised. _This can´t be real_. That was the second time he thought he had seen her.

"I, uhm, I wanted to say…" _Come on, you can do this. You´ve drove ten hours to see him because you didn´t want to get in a plane. Speak. Now_. She licked her dry lips, her breathing was sharp.

He gulped and jumped off the stage, "Em-?"

"I don´t think we ever said goodbye properly"

"What?"

Emma had thought about this, intently, over and over again. He wouldn´t go back home and even if he did, she wouldn´t wait for him forever. If Broadway was his choice (even though she had never proposed another one - herself), she wouldn´t hold him back; rather the opposite. And if that was the last time they´d see each other, Emma wanted to remember it for the rest of her life. She swallowed, hard; his perplexed gape adding to her anxiety. "Uhm, I don´t want to cry the last time I see you…" she was walking to him.

Will didn´t understand what was going on until her lips locked with his. He froze and she fisted the hem of his opened shirt. He felt her mouth moving upon his, her tiny nose rubbing against his.

"Kiss me, please", she whispered breaking the kiss but not the distance between their faces.

He looked at her. Her redden cheeks, her sparkling eyes, "why?"

"Because I don´t want regrets with you. You… you said 'we still got tonight'. Maybe, maybe we could have tonight"

He couldn´t have possibly heard her right. _She´s asking me to…_? He kissed her, maybe rougher than he intended, but Emma moaned and pressed in to him.

"It´s you… You´re really here", his voice was guttural while kissing her shoulder, all the way to her collar bone. She didn´t know whether to smile or to cry; her back shook slightly, "Why are you here? Emma, why are you here?"

"I told you", was her pathetic line. And he grinned when pulling away but holding her tighter, "You´re leaving. And I´ll miss you. So much"

"And you´ve come all the way here to tell me that?" there was a mockery tone in his voice.

Emma´s eyes widened, "I… I just wanted to wish you good luck"

"What do you wanna remember about tonight?"

"Us", the answer was implicit and she blushed.

"I don´t wanna remember it"

"What?" she breathed, beginning to panic. It made no sense. _He just kissed me_.

"I want to have every night with you, not just this one"

"Will… This… this is your dream. Broadway"

"No, this is not my dream. Don´t you see?" she didn´t, "I love performing, but the only reason I'm any good is because I always sing to you. Ask me to go with you and I´ll leave everything. Tell me you want me and I´ll follow you"

She remained quiet. _Could you tell him to give up this_?

"You still don´t get it, right?" his fingers found the delicate curve of her chin, "I wouldn´t be giving up anything if you ask me to stay with you. You´d be making my dream come true"

"I love you", she simply put and Will´s heart pounded hard in his chest.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you"

Their lips locked together passionately and Emma anchored herself to him. She almost lost him; almost lost him. Her heart ached just by that simple idea and pushed her tongue in his mouth. The grip around her waist tightened and her blouse slipped off her skirt.

Skin. So much more skin underneath his warm palms and Emma gasped.

"Sorry, I-", she shushed him with a kiss.

"You said 'ask me to go with you and I´ll leave everything'? Then stay with me please", she was selfish asking him to choose her, but it was everything he had wished. It only made his love grow.

"You´d have given me up to let me follow what you thought was my dream?" her skin muffled his voice.

"U-hu", she was already panting when he walked them back to one of the corners. His hands roamed desperately underneath her blouse, her ribs, the slim curve of her waist, the border of her bra, the contour of her breasts. She gasped, sharply, feeling herself burn when he didn´t move, "Don´t stop".

It was her teeth capturing his lower lip, and sucking it lightly, her legs wrapping around his hips. What estrange force had possessed her, Will didn´t know. The only thing he knew was he had pressed her small frame against the nearest wall and was rotating his hips between her enveloping legs, his hands cupping her oval to keep her steady, caressing the soft flesh there. That ass had kept him edgy for so many nights. She moaned his name, instinctively bucking on him, searching for more friction, anything; her panties soaked wet, the pressure amid her legs had never felt so delicious. They were rocking, madly, backstage, fully clothed, in the darkness. It was hot, hotter than anything she had done before.

"Will…" a hard kiss on his mouth, another one, equally hard on hers. Her name floated in the air when her lips left a wet track across his jaw line; occasionally, her tongue would poke out to brush his un-shaved chin. She swayed her lower half, meeting one particular intense buck of him and they moaned. She chewed on her inner lip, eyes clouded and yet so wide; this new discovery amazed her. She did it again, panting low on his mouth.

"Em…" his voice coming out so hotly made her hug him tighter, "Em, wait…" he was hard, very hard. And they were grinding, madly, backstage. That was unacceptable.

She stopped immediately, embarrassed, fearful. "I´m-I´m sorry…" _How could you be so wild_?

He hushed her with a soft peck, "Don´t apologize. It´s just… Em?" another peck, "we should continue this somewhere more comfortable"

"Oh…" she smiled.

"You know, where I can undress you…" blush tinted her face, "without worrying about some pervert watching you", and then a giggle left her lungs.

"Ok"

Slowly, he put her down and she straightened her pencil skirt. They stared at each other, lengthily, and Will helped her comb her curls, "there… perfect", she grinned at him and grabbed her purse, "Kiss me again", he demanded when the warmth of her body vanished. Her eyelashes batted and standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth. Pulling away never occurred because he was already embracing her with candor, "Will you have dinner with me? In Lima?" a nod was his answer and after a few quiet seconds he spoke, "There´s just one thing missing"

"What?"

"The 'not disturb' sign for my hotel room"

_A/N: Should i continue it? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part by your lovely requests… I´m so glad you liked this, and hope you like this last chapter more! Waiting to read your opinions! **

**Aggie**

**II**

He walked her to his Hotel room. Maybe God was finally on their side because none of the kids were around (they had gone out, according to the receptionist).

The room was clean, perfumed and dark. He had left the Concord too early in the morning to open the blinds; but the maid had been there when he was gone to change the sheets and clean the room before moving to the next one.

"It´s nice", Emma whispered looking around as he locked the door behind her, "smells like you"

He chuckled, "it´s not much". Suddenly, the tension was so sharp it could be cut with a knife, the air, heavy. "I´ll, erm, go to the bathroom…" he announced clearing his throat and she nodded.

The door closed and she let herself sit on the edge of the mattress. _This is actually happening_. A rush of diffidence run down her spine; the whole business seemed so unapproachable now, she had no idea what to say or do. _What if you´re not enough? What of he expects some kind of sex goddess_? She was far from being something like that. Could she satisfy him? She was sweating; a cold horrible sweat ghosting her lower half.

A soft click behind her and the bathroom door opened. The yellowish beam of light casting against the curtains before her; and his shadow. Long, muscular… _so sexy_. Her chest rose and fell and he called her name in a murmur. She gulped.

"You ok?", he was facing her, his hair wet, the smell of the soap. He had taken a quick shower and Emma appreciated it from the bottom of her heart.

"I, uhm, I´m nervous", eyes wide with anticipation, trepidation, and anxiety.

"Em, you don´t have to do anything you´re not ready for"

"I´m ready"

"Em-"

"I am. Will, I drove ten hours to see you, I had a shower in a hotel on my way here, I walked across those crowded streets. Just for you. I´m ready", she was determinate, yet tense.

"Then there´s no reason to be nervous. It´s just us. Being together", his hands enveloped her shaky ones and leaning forward, he kissed her with smoothness.

"I don´t know what to do", she was stammering, her previous confidence disappeared under the spell of his hazel eyes. She felt so defenseless.

"Let it flow…", he kneeled down and cupped her face, gently, locking their lips once more, moving his mouth slowly on hers. Her response was quick and her hands found their way to his heart; it beat fast. When the position seemed to be no longer comfortable, he pushed her kindly onto the mattress, going with her all the way back. She was still jumpy; he could tell by the way her hands moved on him where she had no idea where to put them.

It would be slow. Very slow. He didn´t even press his entire weight above her, just his chest. From the navel down rested by her side, making sure not to brush any part that could make her jerk.

The kiss was leisured, calculated. He tilted his head, providing the exact amount of pressure; then he captured her upper lip and she bent her neck to give more, and then his tongue was brushing hers so very slowly. They built the atmosphere; he kissed her deeply and Emma responded with heavy breath, curling her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Maybe it was her sweet scent, or his limbs going numb, but Will lost his balance and fell on her. A smile between kisses, his hand pillowed her neck and flesh paddled enthusiastically. He said slow, he planned slow; but there were his hands, trapping her on the bed, stroking her protuberant hipbones. To his surprise, she lifted her hips and unzipped her skirt. The room had become suddenly hot.

Somehow, Emma was thankful for the lowered blinds; she didn´t want him to catch the blush creeping up her neck. Will helped her out, sliding the light material down her legs to come back to her warm body.

"Doing good?", a nod and a weak smile were her response. Lips met again, wet kisses and his hands caressed the soft skin of her newly exposed skin, from her knee to the curve of her waist, beneath her blouse. Her chest engorged and he devoured her mouth. "You´re such a good kisser, Emma"

Her eyelids flickered, "Really?", she was out of breath.

"Yes, such a good kisser", small pecks were spread across her face: on her chin, her nose. And her trembling hands began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You´re in g-good shape", Rocky Horror had been forgotten for so long and with that the image of his perfect sculpted chest. She allowed herself to skim his torso. Muscular, toned, so warm under her touch. He twitched after her coy strokes and swallowed hard when her mouth kissed his flesh. "I always wanted to do that", was her cute explanation.

He chuckled, "Don´t ever stop doing it". She did it again and Will rolled them aside. The yellowish blouse still dressed her upper body and he craved for more skin. Slowly, she relaxed while hovering above him, her mouth was loosened on his and he took that as a cue to slither his hands underneath the undesirable garment. She pulled away, her gaze intense, her breathing heavy. It had become hard to do so. It tickled. Her entire body tickled. And his fingers were playful and gentle before resting below her breasts.

"It´s ok", it was really. It felt good; her virginal skin reacted with goose bumps every time his nails brushed her sides. Her chest was rising violently; the lace of the bra concealed her arousal. In fact she shuddered when accidentally closing her legs and sensing the wetness between them. "Will…", she was embarrassed; they hadn´t even started and she was already soaking.

"What is it?", he sat up, bringing her with him.

"I, uhm…", _Why did you stop him_? Now, no right words came her way, "I´m sorry… I just, uhm, freaked out for a moment"

"You don´t have to…", he stroked her pinky cheekbone and kissed the spot behind her earlobe.

"I know", was her puffed reply before surrendering to his touch again. This time, he fell on top of her, his hands rejoicing with places he had never seen. Gathering the courage, Emma undid her pants and he stopped. Immediately. She was being so brave; he guessed she was struggling with anxiety by the way her teeth clenched her lip. Finally, she pulled the denim down his legs, her hands followed the fabric tracks. He was toned. _That ass, for Christ´s sake_… She blushed when realizing she was still touching him.

His light chuckle made her face heat up, "You´re so adorable. Do you mind if I…?"

"Don´t ask me, Will… Just do it", the trust was so great it scared her. Not even bothering to wait, he boosted the blouse above her head, her small wrists got fenced in when he tried to toss it away."Oh!", Emma giggled and pulled harder.

"What?

She fought to get free, but Will´s lips were already doing amazing things to her neck, "Will, I'm trapped here", she breathed between a moan and a purr.

"I know. You look beautiful. I like you trapped", he teased licking her skin, "So hot". Taking the opportunity she was still smirking, his hand slipped down her back and unclipped her bra.

When she had become so self-conscious, Emma didn´t know. She felt inelegant; her body had never been a tool for hitting on somebody. Actually, she didn´t even know she had 'the tools', so she was absolutely unacquainted about how to use them. His lips closing around her nipples elicited a sharp wheeze off her. Her eyes widened, and his tongue twirled around the pink bud.

"Will…"

"Feels good?", he crawled to her mouth, skating his flesh in hers.

"Mmm… Yes, very good", she panted when feeling him straddling her hips, his erection palpable for the first time.

"Are you sure about thi-"

"Yes"

"Right…We´ll take it slow, ok?"

"Yes, please. I-I´ve never… got this far before", the message was implicit and Will kissed her softly.

"I know"

"Could we get under the…", maybe the covers casting their nudity would help her relax.

"Sure", he threw the white sheets over them and allowed to cover her entire body with his, his hips rested pacifically flanked by her legs. Her collarbone acted as a nest for his face, where wet and dawdling kisses were left. Her eyelids fluttered close and she hummed, feeling his curls under her fingers.

And then Emma felt him move South, across the valley of her breasts, her sternum, her navel.

"Where are you going?", she giggled; it tickled again.

"I was thinking about a little change", a peck on the black lace of her panties and her insides burned. Ticklish vanished instantly. She felt herself pulsating already. Her breathing quivered and she nodded, closing her eyes, feeling his thumbs hooking the side of her underwear to take them off. Her hips shifted, assisting him. "Em…", he whispered hotly against her flesh. Whiteness, curls, Emma herself just a few inches away. She couldn´t be more edgy and the need of tasting her was consuming him. But maybe that´d be too much. So he returned to her lips; to her soft, inviting lips; his hand finding its way to the spot he had neglected, hot and hidden.

It was deliciously wet and Emma moaned softly, obliviously rotating her hips. Her mind, though, was speed racing, completely dissociated from her body; that was why she didn´t even realized her fingers toying with the elastic band of his boxers. He guided her while undressing him. "Wait", she prevented him from moving closer.

"I know, don´t worry", he stretched aside to grab a condom from the night table drawer, not noticing the sheets came up with him.

_Calm down_, she told herself when seeing him. All of him. Still, she didn´t divert her gaze; but watched him rolled the condom down his length. The whole situation was thrilling, new; she didn´t want to miss anything, no matter how violently her insides would shake.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…", she bit her lip, which Will kissed lovingly before lowering himself in her. So much heat and nerves. It was funny, after all those days of imagining what would it be like to feel another body so close and now experiencing it. His belly touching hers, her breasts against his chest, the brushing of their thighs… And he was inside her. Literally inside her. It hurt at first, her muscles adapting to his size, closing around him.

Will waited; waited until feeling her puff and relax, shifting a little to get comfortable. She was so tight it was hard not to follow his wildest instincts and move passionately on top of her. "You ok?", he asked worried with throaty voice, seeing she wasn´t saying anything.

"Y-yeah… It hurts a little…", a grimace crossed her features, but his feather kisses soothed her.

"Don´t worry", he didn´t dare to move an inch; her hands caressed her cheeks to finally go rest around his neck. They breathed unevenly in motionless silence. He lingered for a sign; she took in all the sensations around her. The smells, the sounds.

Slowly, her hips swayed a little and Will growled. A weak smiled lined her mouth and then a nod for him to move. With patience, a steady rhythm was found and Emma kissed him fully when catching with him. Panting appeared; jagged, low, choppy pants left her lungs. Will held her tight and she swathed his hips with her womanly legs. A groan, and then a moan.

"Will… ", the angle proved to be perfect. And her legs burned when his hand run across it to finally scoop her behind, anchoring her in to him.

She moved sensually above him, grasping his shoulders securely, moaning his name so very low, hot, on his skin. "I love you", he purred hoarsely on her mouth.

In the urgency of capturing his lips, her tongue brushed his and he froze for a millisecond before thrusting in her in abandonment. She arched and whined.

"Will… I…", her eyes were wide as ever; everything inside her burned; her head span and felt him throb.

"Let go, sweetheart", he begged ramming slightly faster. He wouldn´t last much longer if she kept moving like that, "Let go…"

She gasped loudly, her voice peachy as he never heard her before and Emma shook, clamping around him, hard, holding onto him tightly, pushing her lover to the edge with her.

"Em… Emma….", he kept calling her name, collapsing next to her; panting like running a marathon. His lips sealed hers, she was breathless. "That was… Are y-you ok?"

"I-I…", she didn´t mean to begin sniffing, but the intensity of the moment overwhelmed her. "I love you"

"Em, Em, don´t cry…", by the look on her face, he could tell she was shocked; gladly shocked.

"I just… I…", she covered her mouth, her eyes filled with gratitude and so much love.

"I love you too. You were amazing, so beautiful…"

"All that time wasted", she could only joke.

"And all this time to catch up".

**A/N: There you go! I didn´t remember how hard is to write about first times! =P lol Thanks to Becca for her help!**

**Aggie**


End file.
